How Season 1 Should Have Ended
by maltron66
Summary: My take on how season 1's finale episode should have ended. WARNING: If you don't like watching boys using brutal wrestling moves on girls, you should probably refrain from reading this...


"AARGH!"

Issei rolled around on the ground, groaning with pain. He had barely managed to break free from Riser's cross-face chicken wing submission hold. The fight to win the Underworld Heavyweight Championship (and to also save President Rias from the clutches of her Grilled Chicken fiancé) had proven to be much harder than Issei expected it to be, as the noble from the Phoenix clan had somehow managed to outlast the Red Dragon Emperor's Balance Breaker until his host was no longer able to maintain it. With both of them exhausted, the battle had turned into a street fight, with both combatants trying to take each other out with some fancy wrestling moves.

As he finally managed to stand up, Issei took a look at his opponent. Riser was already up and was about to launch another attack at him. The Grilled Chicken looked like he had a lot of fight left in him but it could not be denied that he had taken one hell of a beating as well.

"God damn it… If this keeps up, I'm gonna lose. I have to finish this now!" Issei thought to himself.

"You're going down, little Devil! Right now!" Riser screamed as he charged towards Issei.

"I don't think so, motherfucker!" the latter retorted as he hit Riser to the groin with a spinning heel kick that stopped the member of the Phoenix clan in his tracks. Completely taken aback, Riser howled in surprise, clearly not expecting this move.

"All right, now's the chance! Let's go, baby, all or nothing!" Issei thought as he lunged himself at his opponent. He grabbed Riser in a front face lock, hooked his thigh and lifted him up before sending him crashing down with a brainbuster.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as Riser went down and Issei quickly moved into the cover, hooking Riser's legs and pinning him.

"1…2..3!" the crowd counted excitedly as the referee slapped the ground 3 times and the bell rang, signaling the end of the match. The Red Dragon Emperor had just pinned the Grilled Chicken to win the championship and save Rias. Issei's entrance theme started playing as the announcer announced the official result.

"Here is you winner by pinfall… and the NEW Underworld Heavyweight Champion… the Red Dragon Emperor… ISSEI HYOUDOU!"

Immediately after these words left the announcer's mouth, the over-excited members of the Occult Research Club entered the fighting grounds to congratulate Issei on his victory, while the referee handed the Championship belt at Issei, who was showered in the applauds of the crowd, Akeno's hugs and Rias' kisses. Beaming with pride, the Red Dragon Emperor lifted the belt over his head while the crowd cheered him on.

"YOU DESERVED IT! YOU DESERVED IT! YOU DESERVED IT!"

Amongst the voices who cheered were the Devil King and his Queen.

"Well. Seems like this engagement is as good as broken." Sirzechs stated.

"Indeed. To be honest, I'm glad for Rias. She is now free to choose her husband herself, and she also has the Welsh Dragon by her side." Grayfia replied.

"The Welsh Dragon… I did not imagine that he would come over to this world." Sirzechs mused.

"Perhaps the encounter with the White Dragon Emperor is not too far into the future." Grayfia's voice trailed off as she and her husband gazed at Rias and the O.R.C. celebrating Issei's victory.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID…" Issei screamed for joy. He was Rias Gremory's most valuable servant. He was the hero of the night. This was his moment, and no force in the world could ruin it.

Or so he thought…

Because it was at this moment that something happened, which caused the Red Dragon Emperor, the O.R.C. and the crowd to stop celebrating. Issei's entrance theme ceased to play, and the Red Dragon Emperor, as well as the rest of the O.R.C. froze in terror as another devil's entrance theme replaced that of Issei's. And that theme belonged to none other than…

"No! NO! FUCK NO!" Issei screamed in agony as Vali Lucifer teleported right in front of the fighting grounds gates, accompanied by Bikou, Kuroka and Arthur. Following Vali's lead, the small group slowly made their way towards Issei and the O.R.C. with their presence getting acknowledged by the crow with thunderous boos.

Back in the VIP stands, the Devil King and his wife could only watch the White Dragon Emperor make his dramatic appearance.

"You knew!" Sirzechs shouted at his wife, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You knew he'd come back tonight, didn't you?"

"Of course not! When I said that the encounter with the White Dragon Emperor might not be too far into the future, I didn't mean this!" an agitated Grayfia responded, dismissing her husband's accusations.

Back in the fighting grounds….

"What are you even doing here, Vali? You're not supposed to…" Issei yelled at the approaching White Dragon Emperor, as his pupils shrank in fear. Vali had just took out a small briefcase. And not just any briefcase. It was the Money In The Bank briefcase he had won in a ladder match after beating Sairaorg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas and even Koneko.

"Don't tell me… you're not going to…" Issei gasped.

"It's exactly as you think it is." Vali replied, a wicked smile on his face. The White Dragon Emperor then turned to the referee and handed over the briefcase. The referee then made a gesture towards the stands before the bell rang again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Vali Lucifer is cashing in his Money In The Bank!" the announcer said.

"Are you fucking shitting me…" Issei whimpered as a laughing Vali rolled up his sleeves while approaching the Red Dragon Emperor. Issei just stood where he was, not even bothering to defend himself. He knew that he couldn't beat Vali even if he was unscratched, let alone after having gone through an intense fight.

"Don't give up, Issei!" the girls of the O.R.C. cheered him on.

"Issei, you can't let this punk beat you! You've come so far! You beat Riser! You can't let the night end this way!" Rias yelled at him. "So beat this asshole and let's go home!"

"Rias is right, Issei-kun! Come on, you can beat him! And after you beat him…" Akeno added while hugging Rias and pressing her breasts against Rias' pair, "then me and Rias will do all sort of things for you! Everything you can imagine!" she smirked, licking her lips.

"E-everything?!" a thrilled Issei asked.

"Everything." Rias and Akeno whispered in unison, rubbing their breasts against each other's, winking at Issei, who suddenly felt all the energy he had lost in the fight against Riser coming back to him.

"All right then! I'm sorry, Vali, but for the sake of Buchou and Akeno-san's titties, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Issei said to an unfazed Vali.

"Here I come, Vali! Boosted G-" the Red Dragon Emperor yelled, but he was cut short.

"Nope." was all that Vali said in response as he knocked Issei's lights out with a vicious superkick.

"NOOOO! ISSEI!" Rias cried out.

"Sweet dreams, Hyoudou." Vali sneered before moving into the cover, hooking the leg of an unconscious Issei to pin the new champion.

"1…2…3!" the ref counted and the bell rang. Vali's entrance theme started playing again as the announcer spoke up.

"Here is you winner by pinfall… and the NEW Underworld Heavyweight Champion… the White Dragon Emperor… VALI LUCIFER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the girls of the O.R.C. screamed while the members of Vali team burst into laughter. The White Dragon Emperor then kneeled on the ground, snatched the title out the Red Dragon Emperor's hands and held it up, mocking the infuriated crowd.

"FUCK YOU, VALI! FUCK YOU, VALI! FUCK YOU, VALI!" the crowd chanted.

"Yeah, well, fuck you too." Vali laughed at the major heat he was getting for stealing the title from Issei.

Sirzechs and Grayfia could only watch in shock as Vali flipped the bird to the crowd.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sirzechs murmured.

"Well… that's that. We're done here." Vali told his team members.

"Or maybe not?" his voice hinted while shooting a look at a certain Gremory knight.

"Hmm? Huh?" the girls looked confused.

"Hey, Kiba, are you gonna do it or what?" Vali addressed the male knight of Rias Gremory's peerage.

It was only then that the girls noticed that something was wrong with Yuuto. Unlike the rest of the O.R.C., he did not seem to be surprised by Vali's sudden appearance, or the fact that Vali just knocked out Issei right in front of his eyes. And he also didn't seem to be particularly happy about Issei defeating Riser.

"Yuuto… what is he talking about?" Rias asked cautiously.

And that was the moment when everything went down.

Without warning, Yuuto lunged at a surprised Xenovia, lifted her over him, released her in mid-air and thew her down on the ground, shoulders and neck first, executing a perfect dragon suplex on the unsuspecting female knight. Wasting no time, he extended his right arm straight out to the side as he charged at his next target, Rossweisse, and hit her with a clothesline that made the unfortunate valkyrie do 2 backflips in mid-air before hitting the ground.

"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" the crowd chanted.

"YUUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a panicked Rias screamed at her knight.

But Yuuto did not stop there. As Akeno was about to shoot a lightning bolt at him, the knight took advantage of his immense speed to close the distance between himself and Rias' queen. He then hit her square in the jaw with a European uppercut that stunned Akeno. Before the Lightning Priestess could react, Yuuto applied a front face lock to her, lifted her and twisted her around as he slammed her down to the ground, delivering a painful spinning suplex to Akeno.

In a desperate attempt to stop Yuuto, Koneko charged at the knight, but his lightning-fast reflexes kicked in as he grabbed the Invincible Rook and used her momentum to spin her around in midair before sending her crashing down with a devastating spinning side slam.

With Koneko having been taken out, Yuuto slowly approached a terrified Rias. The female King could only watch in horror as her very own knight that she herself had resurrected dismantled almost every member of the O.R.C. The only ones left standing, apart from Rias, were Asia and Gasper, but both bishops were too scared to even say a word, let alone stand up and fight.

"Yuuto… what have you done? Why did you…? After all we've been through… How…? Why…?" Rias stuttered.

In response, the knight stood in front of his master before tearing his tuxedo apart to reveal that he was wearing a black shirt inside his formal outfit. On that shirt, two words were written:

"VALI TEAM"

"Yuuto…" was all that the Ruin Princess managed to say as tears started flowing from her eyes. But that did not last long either.

Catching Rias by surprise, Vali placed his head between Rias' legs and lifted her on his shoulders. Keeping her on his shoulders, Vali glanced at the VIP box Sirzechs and Grayfia were watching the fight from. Watching in disbelief, the angered Devil King could only use words to prevent what was coming.

"Do it and you're dead, Vali! Do you hear me?" a furious Sirzechs yelled at the White Dragon Emperor.

Mocking Sirzechs, Vali wrapped his right hand around Rias' nape and pulled her downwards, slamming the Gremory princess on the ground, neck first, executing his deadly one-winged angel finisher on her. Rias let out a scream of pain before ultimately passing out due to the impact of Vali's finisher.

"PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT! PIECE OF SHIT!" the chants became faster, louder and more hostile after Vali put Rias through a finisher that could easily end her life.

"It's my yard now, bitches!" Vali sneered at the explosive hostility that was coming from the crowd.

After taking a long look at the unconscious members of the O.R.C., Vali approached his team members, put his right hand in the air and threw up a Too Sweet hand signal. The members of the Vali team and Kiba responded with a Too Sweet of their own, hitting each other's hands inside the ring in a display of pure dominance, as the entrance theme of the Vali team started playing in the background.

"I think we're done here. Time to take our leave." Vali stated.

"No, not yet. There are still 2 members of the O.R.C. that are still standing. Gimme a minute and I'll fix that." Kiba replied, shooting a look at Asia and Gasper. The knight slowly approached a dead-scared Asia and kneeled in front of her.

"No, Kiba-san… Please don't hurt me…" Asia whimpered.

"Shh… it's okay…" Yuuto replied, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay…" his voice trailed off as he brushed Asia's cheeks with the back of his right hand before taking Asia's fragile right hand inside his own hands…

…and snapping her ring finger.

Asia's glass shattering yelp echoed across the fighting grounds as she gripped her hand in pain, while Yuuto laughed like a madman. Shoving her to the side, he then took a few steps forward before coming to a stop, right in front of Gasper. Words cannot describe how much scared the little vampire was. Not even trying to protest, Gasper put his arms around his head in while waiting for Yuuto to finish him off.

Oddly enough, however, the knight did not show any signs of hostility towards Gasper. Rather, he gently grabbed the vampire's arms and moved them to the side so that he could make direct eye contact with him.

"Hey, Gasper-kun. Do you want to come with us? " Yuuto said in a soft voice.

"W-what?" the vampire asked in shock.

"If you come with us, we can help you become strong."

"Okay, fuck the O.R.C., I'm coming with you! Just don't hurt me!" Gasper said.

"Good boy. Damn, that was a quick change of heart." Yuuto laughed while holding Gasper's hand inside his own, leading the vampire towards Vali and his team members.

"The hell is this? Why are you bringing him too?" Vali chuckled, raising an amused eyebrow at the knight and the vampire.

"Just shut up about it, will ya? It's cool." Yuuto said.

"Okay, but if he sucks, we're dropping him. There's no room for suckers in my team."

"Deal. Now, kindly fire up that fancy magic circle of yours so that we can get the fuck outta here."

"Good idea. All right, then… time to leave." Vali said as he prepared a magic circle for him and his team members to leave.

"No, wait! I almost forgot! I wanna take my sister with me!" Kuroka suddenly spoke up.

"It's too late! The teleportation spell is already in effect! Stay in the circle!" Vali commanded her.

"But my sister…"

"Don't worry about it, we'll pay another visit to the O.R.C. and we'll fuck them up again. Then you'll be able to pick up your sister." Vali replied.

"No way! I'm not leaving my sister behind! Just give me a sec, nyan!" the nekomata said while running towards Koneko's unconscious body.

"Nyan… Shirone, I told you I'd come back for you." Kuroka purred as she picked her sister up and held her in her arms.

"Kuroka, you dumb bitch! Get your ass back in the circle, before we teleport out of here and you are left behind!" the White Dragon Emperor reprimanded the disobeying nekomata.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, nyan… jeez, Vali!" Kuroka pouted at Vali as she scurried back to the circle.

"Now, can we finally go?" Vali asked his team members once again.

"Yeah, get us out of here, man."

Before teleporting out of the area, Vali turned towards Sirzechs and mocked the Devil King one last time:

"Sorry, dude, but I'm stealing a knight, a rook and a bishop from your sister's peerage! When she wakes up, tell her to put these guys on my tab!" He then turned to face the crowd as he continued:

"As for the rest of you all… Goodnight, take care and peace out, motherfuckers!" Vali laughed before the group finally teleported out of the area.

"I'm going to kill that son of the bitch…" Sirzechs howled. He then made a small pause before finishing his sentence.

"…even if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

 **Oh noes! Bad Vali, bad! Now look at what you've done! You've royally pissed off one of the Devil Kings. Not a smart move, my nigga.**

 **Will Sirzechs get his hands on Vali or will the White Dragon Emperor get away with it? Find out in the next chapter of the story!**

 **Whoops, I almost forgot. This is a oneshot. There won't be a next chapter for this story. So I guess that Vali will get away with it. Sorry, Sirzechs, but it seems that the White Dragon Emperor owned both you and your sister. Better luck next time!**

 **Whew! That was a weird story, wasn't it? I've always had the idea of Vali making an early appearance in DxD, where he beats the living crap out of Issei after the latter's battle with Riser, and then I decided to add some wrestling elements to this story (for those of you who don't know, I'm a huge wrestling fan-if you are a wrestling fan as well, you should know all the wrestling moves I used in this story, as well as the wrestlers who use them). And while I was writing this story, I came up with an idea that involved Kiba turning heel and beating the hell out of the girls (boy, writing that part was really satisfying-I mean, in most fanfics, we get to see the girls get sexually pleasured by Issei in every way imaginable, so I thought that maybe I'll have the girls take a beating in this story, just for a change-and I decided to use Kiba for that part, not only because he's my favorite O.R.C. member, but also because the girls seem to ignore his charms and only make googley eyes with Issei, so I had Kiba teach these bitches a lesson). Also, I had Kiba offer Gasper to come with him. This is actually an idea I have for a more serious story, where Kiba and Gasper leave the O.R.C. and join the Vali team. But since this is a parody fic, I decided to save my best ideas for the more serious story and instead made the Kiba-Gasper segment in this story corny as hell, kinda like the rest of the story xD. And after combining all these ideas I had, this story was the result. Gotta say that I got a kick out of writing this. Hopefully you'll get a kick out of reading it as well. ;)**

 **maltron66, out!**

 **P.S. I almost forgot! In case you were wondering what the various entrance themes that play in the background during some parts of the story are… Here are the themes that I would choose.**

 **Issei's theme: "Here To Show The World" by Downstait**

 **Vali's theme: "Retaliation" by CFO$**

 **Vali team's theme: "Undisputed" by CFO$**


End file.
